The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by TKDP
Summary: A brokenhearted boy teams up with a young, resourceful girl to find his missing love. Will they be reunited, or is he forever destined to be 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved? Songfic of the song 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved' by the Script.
**I'm back! So, a couple of announcements. One, for the next seven (or around that) days I won't be updating stories (unless I REALLY want to) because I don't have time. You may be wondering 'If TKD doesn't have time, why's she making this one shot?' Very good question. First, I'm REALLY inspired. Second, I don't need to put the same level of thought into a one shot that I do in an update. When I think hard, I behave slightly unusually (if you want details, I prefer you PM me. Trust me, there's nothing WRONG with me.) and I prefer privacy to act that way. Currently, I'm in a hotel room in Hawaii, and I spend all day with my sis. So…yeah, that answers that question. Two, this story is AU, NOT OOC. It's an AU of episode three of Elite Force. Three, I HATE CHASE/SKYLAR SHIPPING! AHHHHH! (What just happened there?) Okay, I MIGHT'VE lost my mind for a moment. Trust me, it's GOOD I got that off my chest. I don't mean to offend Chylar shippers, I just stress because I already have a ship that competes with Skaz. Five, bet none of you noticed I skipped number four. Six, this story has INTENSE Skoliver, so if you were looking for a soft, low-Skoliver story, this ain't it. Go read my fic 'Little Talks' for that. It also centers in the Elite Force universe! Seven, there is some intense, emotional scenes, but I assume if you're reading a K+ fic, you can handle that. Eight, the POVs switch a LOT. Sorry if that bothers you, I liked that way best. Nine, (lastly), this is a story based on some random stuff I've been talking about with some of my internet friends. (I won't say who, if they want their confidentiality.) I am NOT blasting Chase, I'm more blasting the Chylar shipping, and showing why it SHOULDN'T happen. Furthermore, if you're a fan of Chylar, don't read this fic! Also, I mock Donald Trump a bit, so if you're a crazed Trump supporter, well, there's a LOT of life advice I have for you, but for now the only advice I have is don't read the fic.**

 **Well, that's all! XD! Wow, I had a LOT to say. Remember, I'm in a stuffy hotel room, slowly dying of heat stroke. XD! (JK) At least I'll be moved to a better hotel tomorrow! Without further ado, enjoy the story! And please, only positive, or constructively criticizing reviews. I warned you about the fic's content beforehand, so no blaming me Chylar people!**

 **Songfic to the song 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved': by The Script. Naturally, I recommend the song while reading. I directly quote the song a LOT in this fic. XD!**

 **Day 1**

 **Oliver's POV:**

I sighed, and heavily sat down on the front step of the hospital I'd been working at for two years. The two greatest years of my life. The hospital may have been destroyed, but the memories were intact. Back then, my only thoughts were saving heroes, not saving the world. I hung out with Kaz, and of course, Skylar. We went to school, the movies, the park, all the typical places friends went to, but always ended up in the hospital again, the most important place in our lives. Yeah, it was hard to think only a month or so ago Kaz and I didn't have powers, and were "equal" to Skylar (not that I ever thought I could be the human equivalent of Skylar. She was too amazing.)

Skylar. Just her name made my heart ache. It had been so long since I'd last seen her. Okay, it had only been about a week, but it felt like an eternity. Skylar meant the world to me, and I still couldn't forgive Chase for what he did.

Now, all I wanted was to see Skylar again, but that was why I was here. I was back at the corner the hospital was on, the first place I'd met Skylar. I had a sleeping bag, snacks, everything I'd need for a long wait. If there was any place Skylar would be, it was Mighty Med. Destroyed or not, she would _have_ to check the place eventually, now all I could do was wait for the day she'd come back.

Maybe it seemed disturbing to want to wait for some girl in front of a broken down building for who knows how long, but Skylar wasn't just 'some girl.' She was a huge part of my world. In fact, she and Kaz made up the two halves of my world, since my mom was taken to jail. They were the only people I had. Losing my mom was hard enough, I could _not_ lose the one I loved, too.

I wouldn't move until she came back to me.

 **Day 2**

 **Nobody's POV:**

A little girl peered out the window of the Seven-Eleven, located across the road from the broken down, abandoned hospital. Well, abandoned until today. Now the little girl could clearly see a boy sitting dejectedly on the front stoop.

The little girl frowned, not liking the look on the boy's face. She never liked seeing someone so dismal and depressed. The little girl ran over to the Seven-Eleven's candy isle, and grabbed a bag of Twizzlers. She then ran over to the tip jar and grabbed a ten dollar bill.

The little girl looked up at the cashier, who was currently ringing up a customer. "Daddy?" she asked. "Can I take this to the boy out there? He looks upset!"

The cashier rubbed his temples and sighed, turning to the woman he was ringing up. "I'm sorry, ma'am, can you give me a minute?"

The woman nodded, and the father walked around the register to talk to his daughter. "Honey, I've told you not to interrupt me when I'm speaking with a customer."

"But this is-"

"No, you know I don't have the time I used to have." Said the father. "I've told you multiple times not to interrupt, ever since I became the only one to bring in the-" he sighed, "You know what, never mind. Just don't interrupt again."

"But daddy-"

"No 'buts', Kiara." Snapped her father, "You know all this, and you're too old to pretend not to understand. Be mature!"

The little girl started to cry, and raced for the door, but didn't leave until she'd thrown her head over her shoulder, shouting, "I'm only eight!"

Kiara looked both ways, then quickly crossed the street, and sat down next to the boy. "Hello!" she said, disguising her tears more cleverly than most eight year olds. "I brought you this!"

Kiara handed the boy the Twizzlers and money. "I'm real' sorry."

Oliver looked up from where his head was placed, in his hands, in confusion. It took a moment for him to register, the apology, the money, the food. "Oh, sorry Honey, you don't understand. I'm not broke." Said the boy. _Just broken hearted._

"Oh, well that's good." She said.

Oliver chuckled. "What's your name?"

"Kiara!" The girl, Kiara, said happily. "But I only get called that when my daddy's angry. I like Kiki more!"

Oliver chuckled, again. He could've expected an answer like that from a little girl. "I'm Oliver."

"Hi Oliver!" Kiki said, cheerfully. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Oh…uh…what're _you_ doing here?" Oliver dodged the question by asking it again. "Aren't you a little young to be out on your own?"

Kiki rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know, I'm _almost_ ten." She tried to sound mature, despite sounding immature in the Seven-Eleven. "Besides, my daddy works at the Seven-Eleven across the street." Oliver laughed when he heard her pronounce 'my' without the 'y'.

"Figures." Said Oliver, eyeing the candy. He wasn't really hungry, feeding off his upsetting thoughts. He hadn't noticed a little girl leave the Seven-Eleven, but then again he'd been staring at the ground all day.

"Uh, you still didn't answer my question." Said Kiki.

 _Wow, this is one smart kid._ Thought Oliver. "Uh, I'm waiting for…someone."

"Who?" asked the kid.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Didn't anyone tell you about legally living alone?"

"Touché." Said Oliver, with a smirk. He didn't really think she knew about those laws, but didn't question it. Beside, talking might help. "I'm waiting for a girl, named…Connie."

"Ooh!" the girl's eyes grew with interest. "Do you _love_ her?"

"I, uh, I mean, no, well…"

Kiki's eyes narrowed, unimpressed.

Oliver sighed. "Yes. I do. A lot." He shortened his sentences in an attempt to even his breaths, since he could feel himself choking.

"Why don't you, you know, move on? If she's gone, and stuff." Said Kiki.

Oliver gave a half smile. "I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do? How can I move on, when I'm still in love with her?" He knew it was stupid to confide in a strange girl, but she was oddly easy to talk to. Plus, she didn't get annoyed, like Kaz, or bored, like Bree, or frustrated, like Chase. When Oliver had tried to confide in Davenport, all he'd gotten was an egotistical load about how 'other girls would like Oliver, that's how it always was with him.' Yeah, Oliver sincerely doubted that.

Kiki patted his shoulder, and smiled. "Talking helps. That's what Daddy said after-" Kiki paused, and Oliver didn't ask her to continue.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Oliver, "How'd you get so smart, so young?"

Kiki flashed a chipper grin. "My daddy says I'm just like my…mommy."

"Oh?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah…" said Kiki, softly, before she quickly shook her head, clearing away her thoughts. "Now, how can I help you find Connie? I don't know how to make a we-web-"

"Website?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, that." Said Kiki, "But I can make 'missing person' posters!"

Oliver laughed. "She's not 'missing', per se, I just…miss _her_."

Kiki nodded. "I still want to help, though."

Oliver smiled, not wanting Kiki to feel useless. "Okay…uh…" Oliver took out his phone, noting to get rid of it later so Chase couldn't track him, and scrolled through the photo library. He finally found a picture of Skylar, and smiled at the sight, tears gleaming in his eyes. "Here's a picture of her. If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?"

Kiki saluted, comically. "Whatever you say, Oliver-sir!"

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Skylar's POV:**

I rolled out of bed, put on a robe, and headed over to a desk. Currently, I was in the Philadelphia Inn, my current place of residence until I thought of a better place I could live. There was few options I could think of, but anything was better than this small, stuffy hotel room, with only a bed, desk, bathroom, dresser, and refrigerator crammed into one room.

I could live with Horace and Alan, if they'd take me…and if I could _find_ them. If they weren't, well, dead. I hoped they weren't, but I wasn't sure about much of anything anymore. I still was angry I'd been forced to leave Davenport Tower, Chase had been convinced I'd be safe since I had no powers, but I sensed that mad men like Roman and Riker really didn't think that sensibly.

Chase. For the first time ever, I was disgusted by that name. He couldn't get my powers back, so he'd given me the boot. In some ways, I could understand. It wasn't _exactly_ safe for me to battle beside them, and if I lived with them, I could be used as their weakness, but that didn't mean I was content.

I moved to Philadelphia again to escape. Escape the memories of my friends. Escape the memories of my few moments as a team member. Escape the memory of the embarrassment of being _thrown out._ Escape the memory of Kaz and Oliver letting me go.

I shook my head, and wiped away some phantom tears. Now wasn't a time for reminiscing, now was the time for planning. I tried to continue my thought about living spaces, despite my immense distraction.

I could try to live with Optimo, I suppose, but who'd want to live in _his_ apartment?! That place was probably the one place _worse_ than this Inn room. I could've probably lived some place nicer, as Davenport said, he gave me 'a small loan of a million dollars', but depending on how long I'd need to pay rent, and buy food, I preferred a cheap living space to be practical with my money. (Davenport wouldn't approve.)

Finally, the only option left that I could think of was to get a job to pay for a better living space. However, this was the option that repelled me the most. Get a job, buy an apartment, clock in nine-to-five, pay rent…live the life of a _normo_. It felt like giving up. Like there was no 'super' left in me.

To dispel discouraging thoughts, I scrolled through my photo library on my phone. I sighed, when I saw the list of old texts from Oliver. I no longer had the strength to answer. Responding only reminded me that he had powers, a busy schedule, and no time for me. I was willing to bet that right now he was off using his water powers to extinguish a fire, or freeze a robber. I sighed, feeling the burn of jealousy and the glow of pride all at once.

However, knowing Kaz, Oliver was probably making him a snow cone, or freezing Davenport's pool so Kaz could skate. I smirked when I thought of that goofy boy. I missed him, too.

I continued my photo library search, until I finally found my favorite picture. The first (and my last) team selfie. Bree had been so excited to take it. I chuckled when I thought of the girl's night we'd had before I had to leave, examining the now-chipped nail-polish on my fingers that Bree had painted a week or so ago. I didn't waste my money on beauty products now, but I still didn't remove the nail-polish. I surprised myself when I realized I missed my 'sister', too.

Somehow, I even managed to miss Mr. Davenport. Sure, he was an ego-maniac, and a bit eccentric, but he was still a fatherly figure, and reminded me of Horace.

Examining my photos, it was easy to see who the one person was I _didn't_ miss. Any photo I'd had of Chase (which was admittedly few) had been deleted, not because he thought I was strange, or a freak, or even because he was egotistical. I deleted his photos because of all the people of Davenport Towers, he was the only one who _didn't_ believe in me.

Davenport, Bree, Kaz, and…Oliver. I missed them so much, Oliver the most. I didn't even try to deny that, beside, I probably wouldn't see him again, so…what did any of this matter?

Skylar turned off her phone, shoved it in her purse, and took a deep breath. It was time for her to face the world, her new life.

 **Day 3**

 **Oliver's POV:**

Three days. _Three days_. That's how long I'd been waiting. I thought Skylar would find me by now! _Where on earth is she?_ I thought.

I was beginning to wonder if I should get up and search for her, but quickly dismissed the thought. She had _nowhere_ to go, so I had _nowhere_ to search. Besides, Philadelphia was _massive_ , and I was only one person, with no superspeed or x-ray vision. I could never find her.

I picked up my phone, which I still hadn't disposed of. I guess Chase was too busy to try to track me, or maybe Bree was sick or something, and couldn't transport the others here.

I kept the phone because a phantom of the hope I once harbored that Skylar would call, face-time, even text still remained.

I sighed, worried about my friends. Bree, Kaz, even Chase. I'd never been out of contact from Kaz for this long, and surely Kaz was concerned. Bree and Chase had never gone without a super-strength character.

Trying to help keep my patience in waiting for Skylar, I spent some time thinking about each of my friends, how they'd feel about all this.

Kaz was extremely distraught when Skylar left. Sure, they didn't really get along all the time, but being that he was from a family of eleven, he really treasured people who actually payed attention to him, unlike his parents.

Bree might've managed to be even more upset than Kaz. In the short time of knowing each other, Bree and Skylar had become close-sisters-and Bree was constantly fretting over her missing friend. Bree was caring, and was probably also wondering about my whereabouts.

Boji had been good to me lately. Despite constant panic about how Skylar was faring, Boji seemed to recognize that I was losing my mind without Skylar. She brought me cups of tea constantly, before I left, and never commented on the dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep-I could never stop thinking about Skylar. I was pretty sure Fang was scouting the city for Skylar, who Chase refused to track.

Chase. I was still furious with him, but my anger was beginning to lessen. Now that I wasn't completely blinded by fury, I began to think about the way Chase looked when he sent Skylar off. He actually looked crestfallen, as though Skylar had grown on him over a short time. Clearly he was able to shake off depression by telling himself what he was doing was for the better. That didn't mean I'd forgiven him yet, but at least I knew Chase probably felt sorry about his decision-Bree hadn't let him hear the end of it.

Suddenly my train of thought was brought to an abrupt halt by someone shaking my arm. For a second, I thought it was Kiki (I was wondering about her), but I was surprised to find a police officer standing in front of me.

"Son," started the cop, "You can't stay here."

"And why not?" I snapped, surprised at the venom in my own voice.

Clearly the cop was surprised, too, because he jolted a little, before regaining composure. "This is a dangerous area. The building's broken, and a wire could come lose and electrocute you, or a chunk of cement could fall. It's even possible this area is a fire hazard. You need to leave, for your own safety."

I wanted to chuckle, to say I could handle a fire _just fine_ , or make a comment about how Skylar _would've_ been able to control the electrical wire, if only I'd tried harder to regain her powers. Since I couldn't say any of that, however, I only said, "There's someone I'm waiting for, if it's a day, a month, or even a year." I was going to stand my ground.

All of a sudden, thunder blasted through the sky, and lightning ripped open the clouds. The police officer sighed, as the storm suddenly started. "Look, kid. You're going to get a cold if you stay out here. I can't leave you here. Make my job easier."

I only smirked. "Guess you don't have to worry about fires anymore."

The police officer did _not_ look amused. "I'm going to get a coffee at that Starbucks-" she pointed out the store next to the Seven-Eleven, where I got my breakfast, "to warm up. You have an hour to beat it, or I have permission to take you into custody.

Oliver crossed his arms. "So I have an hour. I'll have as many hours as I can to wait for her."

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Nobody's POV:**

Kiki took off down the street, a mental image of 'Connie' guiding her on. She wasn't sure why, but she really wanted to help Oliver. Ever since her mom left her dad Kiki felt a profound need to help people get together, and _stay_ together. As young as she was, Kiki could already tell Oliver was a nice guy with good intensions. Even if her dad didn't allow her to run off on her own, Kiki felt that she could handle herself. She walked to school on her own, how different could it be?

Connie was missing, so Kiki took a moment to think about where a missing person would be. Unfortunately, Kiki hadn't asked Oliver if Connie had any family in the area, so she didn't know if Connie would be staying in a hotel or at someone's house. Kiki decided to check the hotels first, and she would ask Oliver later if she couldn't find Connie.

Kiki had lived all her life, and knew that the majority of hotels were around Liberty Square, near the monuments and stuff. That would be a good place to start! If Oliver was really right that Connie would be near the damaged hospital, then it was a safe bet that Connie was in a hotel by Liberty Square that also happened to be near the hospital. Unfortunately, Kiki was too young to understand what the squiggly lines on a map meant.

"Excuse me, sir." Said Kiki, walking over to a hotdog vendor, on the street.

"Hello, little lady." Said the vendor, "What would you like?"

"Directions." Said Kiki.

"Oh." Said the vendor, clearly disappointed he wouldn't be getting a quick buck. "Aren't you a little young for directions? Are you lost?"

"No, but a teenage girl is, and I'm looking for her." Said Kiki.

"Huh, I kid looking for a lost teen. How ironic." Said the vendor.

"Do you know what hotels are between Liberty Square and the old hospital?" asked Kiki.

"Huh…I think there's a Hyatt." Said the vendor. Kiki's face fell. Connie probably couldn't afford to stay in a Hyatt. "Maybe the Philadelphia Inn, too." Now Kiki was excited. _That_ was a good first place to look.

"Thank you!" cheered Kiki, racing off towards the Inn. It took her about an hour to arrive…

 **An hour later…**

Skylar came down from her room, into the main lobby to watch TV. She sat down on a couch, only to notice two residents of the Inn, a set of old women named Agnes and Bertha. They seemed to be talking about something interesting, and Skylar strained to listen.

"Yeah, Agnes!" said Bertha, an old women with dark skin, dark hair, and too many wrinkles to count. "It's really true!"

"How do you know, Berth?" asked Agnes.

"My paperboy told me he drove by a miserable young lad while on his paper route." Said Bertha, with a sigh. "These poor children experiencing heartbreak so young."

 _No kidding._ Thought Skylar.

"What's more romantic, he's waiting on a young miss." Continued Bertha. "According to the paperboy, he's been sitting at that old hospital, just waiting for her."

"I hear he's gonna be on the news!" crowed Agnes. "What, is he poor? Crazy? Bored?"

"Not a hole in his shoe." Said Bertha, with a chuckle. "It seems a piece of himself is missing, though."

Now Skylar was curious, she quickly turned on the television, only to be bombarded with images of Trump giving some insulting speech about who-knows-what-ethnicity. Skylar changed the channel to the local news before her gag reflex could be activated.

 _At this moment, police officers are apprehending a boy in front of some old wreckage by the Seven-Eleven. Currently, we have no known information about this boy, only that he's 'waiting for someone'. This man who can't be moved must really care!_

Skylar listened carefully to the news anchor, curious to who she was talking about. She was certainly surprised that _anyone_ could mean so much to someone that they'd be willing to just…wait. For days, possibly.

At that moment, a certain little girl burst into the Inn, and caught sight of Skylar. "Connie!?" she shouted.

"Do I know you?" asked Skylar.

"N-no." the girl panted for breath. "But I need to tell you something real' important!"

"Can it wait?" asked Skylar, "I want to see this news story."

"Fiiiine." Groaned Kiki, taking the time to catch her breath. She'd ran the whole way there, eager to potentially find Connie.

 _Now for some footage at the scene of the supposed 'crime.'_

Skylar's throat constricted in shock when she saw a police officer escorting the boy-Oliver?!-towards a police car. "Oliver?!" she gasped, standing up and drawing Agnes and Bertha's attention. "What's he doing here?!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" gasped Kiki, "I didn't know he was getting arrested, though! Your boyfriend is waiting for you!"

Skylar nodded quickly, grabbing her coat and racing out into the rain that'd started recently. She didn't bother to correct the girl-what was the point?

Right before the door slammed shut behind her, Skylar heard Agnes yell  
"Go get him, girl!" She could practically feel the old woman's encouraging smile as she ran down the slippery sidewalk, splashing up water as she went along.

Kiki turned towards the door, about to leave, herself, when a familiar figure appeared at the door, hands on his hips. "D-daddy?" she stuttered, nervously. "What're you doin' here?"

"What're _you_ doing here, Kiara?" Kiki's dad rephrased.

"I-I was helping that boy find his girl!" Kiki stuttered, anxiously pointing at the television program.

"You were helping a convict?!" Kiki's dad asked, incredulously.

"No, daddy, it's not like that!" sobbed Kiki, "He needed my help, just listen-"

"No, you listen to me, young lady." Said Kiki's dad, harshly. "You're in big trouble for running off like this, what has gotten into-" Kiki's dad was stopped, abruptly, when he felt something thunk against his back. "Ow!"

Bertha stood behind him, clutching her purse like a mace. "Listen here, sonny." Scolded Bertha. "I've been watching the whole time, this girl was helping a good cause! So why don't _you_ listen to _her_."

Unwilling to argue with a feisty elder, Kiki's dad sighed, knelt down to Kiki's eye level, and asked, "Okay, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I wanted to help this boy, but you didn't help me help him!" whined Kiki, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Ever since mom left, you are always busy! I didn't think you'd mind me heading to the Inn alone, since you already pay no attention to me!"

Kiki's dad tried to swallow down a gasp. Did his precious daughter _really_ think he didn't care?! "Honey, I love you…and, I'm sorry I'm busy." Stammered Kiki's father. "I didn't realize how my work was affecting you, it's just…I'm the only one to support the family now, and I don't really have an ideal job."

Kiki smiled. "That's okay, I understand. And I know I can be difficult once in a while."

Kiki's dad smirked. " _Once in a while_." He quickly scooped his daughter into his arms, and kissed her forehead. "Let's go home, Honey."

 **Meanwhile…**

 **No one's POV:**

Skylar raced down the street, not even needing to think of which way to go. She knew Mighty Med's location like the back of her hand, and navigated the streets quickly and efficiently.

Before she knew it, Skylar was at the site of Mighty Med, still in its broken down state. Luckily, the officers hadn't taken Oliver in yet, since he was protesting, talking about the girl he was waiting for.

Skylar's heart beat fast. Clearly she mattered to _someone_ , if Oliver went through all this trouble _just for her._

"Oliver!" Skylar screamed, throwing herself into the boy's arms, ignoring the confused police officers.

"Skylar!" Oliver shouted, too shocked to remember to refer to Skylar as 'Connie.' Without a second thought, he embraced the girl he loved, taking quick breaths to fight the tears shining in his eyes. He wanted to pinch himself. _Was this real?_

"What're you doing here?!" cried Skylar, snuggling her face into Oliver's neck. "Shouldn't you be, you know, saving the world?"

"I can't save the world without you." Said Oliver, softly. _Now more than ever, I need_ you _to save_ my _world_. The two had completely forgotten about the police officers.

"Uh, we'll…give you a moment." Said one of the cops, hesitantly. This hadn't happened before. The cops quickly retreated to their squad car, and soon drove off. After all, if he really w _as_ waiting, than there wasn't trouble anymore. He'd found what he was looking for.

The two walked over to the front stoop of Mighty Med, hands never leaving each other. Oliver kept an arm around Skylar, wanting to keep her close. Skylar leaned into Oliver's shoulder, overwhelmed with longing to be beside the person she'd missed so much.

"Doesn't the team need you?" Skylar asked, softly, as the two sat down on the stoop.

"I need _you_." Said Oliver, a slight teasing tone in his voice.

Skylar blushed, feeling the urge to hug Oliver again. "So…what now?"

"Come back to Centium City with me!" cried Oliver, taking her hands in his, and looking her seriously in the eyes. "Please."

"I can't." said Skylar, softly. "I was kicked out, remember?"

"That doesn't matter." Said Oliver, "I can tell Chase regrets his decision. I think he might've even been in Spike-mode when he kicked you out. He'll let you back in, I promise! And if he doesn't…that doesn't matter. I'm not letting _anyone_ take you from me again."

Skylar quickly wiped away a tear that had managed to slip down her cheek, and could feel her lip twitching, with a smile. "You did all this for me?"

"Skylar…I'd do _anything_ for you." Said Oliver, softly.

Skylar smiled. "Then I guess I _have_ to come back."

Oliver's eyes widened. "Really?!" Skylar nodded. "Thank you!" Oliver pulled Skylar into his arms again, as Skylar planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go home."

Oliver took Skylar's hand and helped her up. "Well, I flew here, so…do you want to fly again?"

Skylar blushed and nodded eagerly, as Oliver wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close, and took to the skies.

Oliver was never going to have to become 'the man who can't be moved' again.

 **Sorry it's so long! XD! I was just really inspired! Yeah, so this is now, like, my third longest one-shot ever. XD! Okay, let me clarify something, I LOVE Chase. I didn't enjoy painting him as 'the bad guy', but I think that this could honestly happen should Skylar not be able to get back her powers. If you wanted to know why Davenport didn't stop Chase, well, he let his own daughter get kicked off the team when Bree crushed her chip, so…not that unrealistic! Another thing, Kiki is an OC based on Judy from KC Undercover! (I didn't want to give her the same name as Judy, though, so this wouldn't be strange.)**

 **Questions: Did you enjoy? How do you feel about Skase? Did anyone like Kiki, and her backstory? What about the old women? Finally, who's hoping for a Skoliver moment to come in Elite Force soon?**

 **Bye for now, peeps!**


End file.
